The primary objective of this randomized, double-blinded placebo controlled trial is to determine whether the long-term administration of enalapril, an angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor, will decrease the rate of anthracycline-induced cardiac dysfunction in patients without overt congestive heart failure. All patients must have documented cardiac abnormalities secondary to anthrocyclines used for treating pediatric malignancies and have received therapy more than two years ago.